The present invention is directed to a two-handled controller for operating a vehicle. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a controller having a power handle, to control both the propulsion function and the braking function, and a reverser handle, to control the direction in which the vehicle travels.
The present invention finds particular utility in the field of railway locomotives, such as those powered by a diesel engine.
Controllers for railway locomotives are well known in the art. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,842,653 to Blonn, Sr. and herein incorporated by reference, a three-handled controller is disclosed for controlling the throttle, direction and dynamic braking functions of a diesel electric locomotive. Each handle is operatively connected to a set of control cams which, when rotated by the respective handle, cause electrical contacts to be closed, thereby individually controlling the throttle, direction and dynamic braking functions.
Two-handled controllers for controlling the throttle, direction and dynamic braking functions of a diesel electric locomotive are also known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,290,962 to Hewitt and herein incorporated by reference discloses a handle which controls both throttle and dynamic braking completely by electrical means. Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,796,480 to Amos et al. and herein incorporated by reference discloses a handle which controls both throttle and dynamic braking via electro-mechanically.